Team KaterKiller
Team KaterKiller was a team from Surrey who fought in Series 3-7 of Robot Wars, also entering in the second series of Extreme. The team sometimes referred to themselves on screen as Team Kat, not to be confused with the team that merged with Team Cold Fusion. The team (when it only had two members, Keith Williams and Geoff Hill) originally entered with Kater Killer, a wedge shaped robot with tracks that competed in Series 3 and Series 4, in Series 3, it was armed with spikes and painted like the exterior of a tiger. It lost on a judge's decision in the first round to previous Semi-Finalists Napalm after a very dull battle. In Series 4, Geoff Hill left the team, and was replaced by Keith's wife and sister: Georje and Julie-Ann. Kater Killer had a new chassis with new perspex armour and was armed with a large lifting arm and had a tail dangling behind. This robot also lost in the first round to Tornado and Gemini after being immobilised, Kater Killer also entered in the Series 4 Sumo Basho, and finished a respectable 6th place. In Series 5, Team KaterKiller returned with the much more successful Kat 3. Kat 3 also had two guises, the first was a low wedge with a large axe, and like the original Kater Killer, it had the tiger paintwork. It reached the heat final only to lose to Panic Attack. In Series 6 and 7, it had the same paintwork but very much resembled Dominator 2, as it had a similar triangular wedge shape and axe position as the 3 times Semi-Finalist. In Series 6, it reached the second round before it was knocked out by Barber-Ous 2. In Series 7, it reached the heat final again before being knocked out by Bulldog Breed. Kat 3 also entered in the Extreme 2 Iron Maidens tournament, where the team were briefly joined by Firestorm team member Hazel Heslop. Kat 3 also took part in a Tag Team Terror tournament with Bigger Brother in the American Series, and also the Axe Attack competition during Series 7, which it lost to Iron-Awe 2.1. The team also won the Sportsmanship Award with Kat 3 in Series 6. Trademarks As well as occasionally attaching fluffy tails to the robots, Team KaterKiller also had a habit of dressing for the occasion, only wearing things such as fluffy ears, fluffy tails and cat collars themselves other than dressing smartly for their pre and post match interviews. Team Firestorm Team KaterKiller was very close friends with Team Firestorm, this is evident in several places. One sign of this was when Hazel Heslop of Team Firestorm briefly joined Team KaterKiller for the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme Series 2. Another sign was when the two teams teamed up in Robot Wars' sister show Techno Games, the duo competed together in the football event as Team Snow Cat and ultimately finishing as runners-up. Team KaterKiller entered with a white, weaponless Kat 3 machine, under the name Kat's Whiskers, it also adopted the same style paint-job as the Kat 3 robot. In the event, Kat's Whiskers fought alongside Team Firestorm's Snowstorm, which like Kat's Whiskers, was a white, weaponless version of the team's current heavyweight. Robots Kater killer.jpg|Kater Killer (Series 3) Katerkiller.jpg|Kater Killer (Series 4) Kat3.gif|Kat 3 (Series 5) Kat 3.jpg|Kat 3 (Series 6) Kat 3 S7.png|Kat 3 (Series 7) 212px-Teamsnowcat.jpg|Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 10 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 with Kater Killer *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 with Kater Killer *Series 5: Heat Final with Kat 3 *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 with Kat 3 *Series 7: Heat Final with Kat 3 Honours Trivia *Team KaterKiller and Bulldog Breed fought in the same heat of the main competition in the Third, Sixth and Seventh Wars. They also fell at the same stage in the Third and Sixth Wars, losing in the first round and heat semi-final respectively, even being in the same first-round melee in the Sixth Wars. The two met in the heat final of the Seventh Wars, with Bulldog Breed being the victor. Website Team KaterKiller website Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Competitors in Techno Games